Getting Into The Halloween Spirit
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Attia doesn't really like Halloween and doesn't understand why the straw hats are going so crazy about it... SanjixOC


**Before you start I need to tell you that Sanji might be out of character but there's a reason for that. You see in my original story for Attia she looks more like a boy than a girl and since whenever Sanji tries to flirt with her she yells and tells her she prefers Sanji better when he's normal. So that's the reason he's more stable towards Attia. Now please continue and enjoy! :D**

**PS: I know it's not Halloween yet and it's a little early for a story like this but I don't care I like Halloween and I'm going crazy over it. **

Attia frowned as she watched everybody going crazy on the deck putting stupidly carved pumpkins everywhere. Even Zoro was running around helping. The man who took a nap during storms was helping with Halloween decorations.

She sighed as she sat down on the floor of the thousand sunny. Why was everybody going so crazy it was just a dumb holiday? She looked at the deck. The carved pumpkins were directly looking at her with their creepy fake smiles. She grunted.

"Why aren't you helping out?" a demanding tone asked. Attia looked up at Nami and shrugged. She didn't have to explain herself and she surely didn't have to help with the decorations. As Nami glared at her Zoro interrupted.

"Forget about her Nami," he said with a half mocking tone. "You know that she hates everything joyful."

Attia snorted. "Says the man who cuts up everything and does nothing else other then nap?"

Zoro put the pumpkin he was holding on the ground and fully faced Attia. He glared at her as he made a fist.

"What was that stupid red-hair?"

Attia got up facing Zoro as well. She shoved her fist in his face. "You're the one to talk about hair you stupid moss-head!"

Zoro was just about to reply but suddenly both of their faces were shoved back by a certain angry navigator. She held them both from their ears, pulling them. "Look," Nami stated as she pulled harder on both of their ears. "I don't give a damn if you like Halloween or not but at least," she released both of their ears making them stumble a bit. Then Nami shoved a giant bag into Attia's face.

"Take these to Sanji and help him out decorating the kitchen."

Attia's jaw almost hit the floor. Even the kitchen was going to be decorated! That was just pointless! But when she looked at Nami, Attia knew if she didn't Nami was going to kill her in the most terrifying way as possible. Or she would just raise her dept and Attia surely didn't want that.

Attia glared at the damn swordsman once again and took the bag that was full of decorations as she left.

When she arrived in front of the kitchen she slowly opened the door not wanting to startled or disturb the cook. Well there was one other reason why she wanted to come in as quiet as possible. Attia would never admit this but she loved how Sanji cooked. It was like watching a movie or something but it was the real deal.

Since Attia was a kid she was fascinated by cooking but since being an ex-marine she never had the time to really learn to cook. She did try to make breakfast for once but it turned out horrible. She smiled as she watched Sanji dancing around the kitchen it was amazing how he used the spices and stuff. It was like he was making a magic potion.

The Attia heard a snicker coming from the blond cook and she blushed.

"This is the second time you sneaked in here," he said while turning around. "You should know by now nobody can enter my kitchen without me noticing."

Attia's pulse quickened. She didn't actually think the cook noticed her the first time. God this was so embarrassing! Sanji probably thought she was a pervert or something.

_Screw Nami and her dumb orders! I'm just going to leave the decorations here and kill myself!_

But as Sanji started to walk towards her, she couldn't even breathe. He smiled and put on of his hands on top of Attia's red hair. Sanji tousled her short hair making it messier then before. But she didn't care that much, right now she could only feel Sanji's touch.

"Don't worry," he said and then caressed her bright red cheek. "I don't mind if you're the one watching me."

Then suddenly Sanji was shoved back by a bag full of decorations. "H-Here," Attia stuttered her cheeks red as her hair. "Nami t-told me to help you out with the d-decorations."

Sanji raised his eyebrow surprised by the sudden movement but he didn't mind that much. He took the heavy decorations from Attia and grunted.

"Why didn't that shitty marimo helped you?" obviously annoyed that a lady had to carry this much weight all by herself.

"It was orders from your lovely Nami-san." She said curious about Sanji's reaction to this. But when Sanji's eye turned into a gigantic heart she knew she was wishing for the impossible.

"If Nami-swan asked it, it should be important!" then he wiggled around the kitchen making Attia frown.

"Yeah sure It's really important to decorate the damn kitchen with stupid pumpkins and such." She replied sarcastically. Sanji stopped his wiggling and turned to Attia.

"Oi oi what's with the negative behavior?"

Attia simply shrugged and opened the bag of decorations. "Nothing, let's just get this over with."

* * *

The Straw hats had a magnificent Halloween feast at the newly decorated kitchen. But whenever Attia looked at the decorated kitchen she wanted to barf. It hadn't been pleasant decorating it. She felt awkward and weird after she found out Sanji had known her little "habit." Sure Sanji hadn't got mad or anything but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

And she didn't know why but she felt like she needed to apologize for stalking him like that.

It was pretty late and since it was a feast everybody had some booze and most of them had passed out on the floor and you could imagine Attia's surprise when he saw that Luffy had passed out in front of the toilet. With his pants down.

Zoro was still awake on the deck drinking as much as he could since Sanji rarely let him have booze without a fight. And as for Attia she wasn't that much of a drinker. She didn't like how the drinks made her head all dizzy .

When Attia finally managed to get to the kitchen, hoping over Chopper and Usopp's unconscious bodies she sighed with relief. She was scared at first to accidentally wake them up. She opened the door and smiled as he found Sanji there still wide awake washing the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"No thanks Attia-chan I'm almost done anyway."

Sanji wasn't facing her. _Was he actually mad? _Attia gulped. Maybe he was but didn't show it to Attia. She scratched her head not knowing how to start the conversation. She then decided to just go with it.

"I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?" He asked immediately like he knew what Attia was going to say.

"Umm.. for watching you in other words stalking you."

Sanji turned around facing the red-haired girl. Attia was surprised when he saw him frowning. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't mind that," he said with an unusually cold tone. "But I do mind you sulking all day while everybody was having fun."

Attia's eyes widened with that comment. She wasn't expecting Sanji to be mad for something like that. True she did sulk but that didn't have anything to do with Sanji or the others. It was a matter that only concerned her. At least that's what she thought anyway.

"Why do you hate Halloween?" he then asked.

"Umm..well…" she started but her voice faded afterwards. This wasn't a story she liked to tell people.

Sanji glared at her. "If you don't tell me I can't help you."

"It's just…" she then sighed then sat down. "It's a really embarrassing story."

"Try me." He said simply.

Attia sighed again as she started her story. "You know that I was raised by the marines. So we really didn't have anytime to have parties and stuff. But one day the day before Halloween to be correct, I went to the city and everybody was excited. I just went to town to gather some supplies but then a man came to me and asked if I had a Halloween costume. I said no then he just shoved this fluffy pink dress under my arm and told me that I was just a kid and even if I was a marine I should enjoy myself." Attia stopped and looked at Sanji that was listening to her while smoking a cigarette she continued.

"I was pretty excited and when I returned to the base I wore my new fluffy pink princess dress and went outside to show my commanders, friends my costume. They laughed at me and told me that I had no time to be a princess since I was a marine. It really angered me then and it still angers me now."

Then she crossed her arms in front of her almost daring Sanji to laugh at her. But the laughter she awaited never came. Attia looked up at Sanji and saw that the blond cook was just smiling at her. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"We figured something like that had happened," he said and started to open some of the cabinets clearly looking for something. "Now where did Nami-san put it?"

"We? Sanji what's going on?" Attia asked getting more confused at every minute.

"Aha!" Sanij said with victory and pulled out a giant black box from the cabinet. "Here it is!" then he put the black box in front of Attia seeing that she hopelessly trying to understand what's going on he chuckled.

"Just open it," he said while leaving the kitchen. "We'll be back in 10 minutes."

_We? What the hell is going on? _Attia looked at the box suspiciously for some reason she felt ill. Her hand slowly started to unwrap the box her eyes twitched as she realized the wrapper also had pumpkins on it.

The first thing that popped up to her was the black point of a witch's hat. Attia grunted as she pulled out the rest of the costume. Was she supposed to wear this? She was staring at a full time witch's costume. There was even a wand! She gazed at the black dress. It was short and it had a pretty low cleavage not the kind Attia would wear. She snorted it was Sanji's choice for no doubt.

There was also high heeled boots in the box also something Attia would never wear. She raised her eyebrow was Sanji really expecting her to wear something so feminine? She sighed and looked at the watch. Sanji did say he would be back in ten minutes.

"I guess I don't really have a choice," she mumbled.

Attia was pretty surprised when the dress fit her perfectly. Forget that she looked pretty damn good in it. In the black dress there was also red lines circled around it matching her hair. She smiled; maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

At the moment she put on her witch's hat there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

She was just expecting Sanji to come in so she turned around immediately trying to look cute. But when she saw the whole crew staring at her with their own costumes her confident slowly faded away.

"What the hell?" she snapped and pointed at them. "Weren't you guys wasted!"

Nami waved her hand then laughed. "Like I could be wasted," she said. "Since you were pouting all day we wanted to make you happy."

Nami's costume was clearly a devil. She had red horns and a tail. _How like her_, Attia thought Nami was already a devil so the costume fitted her perfectly!

Attia pointed at her low cleavage dress. "With something like this! You guys know I don't wear stuff like this!"

"But you look good in it!" Nami protested. "Besides Sanji and I worked so hard to find something that suited you perfectly!"

Attia blushed. So this dress was really Sanji's choice. She looked at the whole crew that was expectedly watching her to react. There were all wearing ridiculous costumes. Usopp was a mummy he was wrapped with toilet paper, Chopper was a vampire, Franky was ironically Frankenstein and Robin was clearly the wife of Frankenstein. Zoro and Luffy were missing. And Sanji…well Sanji was Sanji, he wasn't wearing a costume.

"But," Attia began, smiling. "I can't believe you guys faked it all! Luffy was a pretty good actor I'll tell you that, acting like he passed out in front of the toilet with his pants down."

The whole crew exchanged worry glances to each other. Then Sanji spoke up. "That actually happened Attia-chan he drank too much. Zoro went to help him out."

When Attia started to laugh her lungs out everybody looked pretty damn surprised to see her in such a good mood. Finally Attia calmed down wiping one of the tears out of her eye.

"Thanks guys for everything."

"Don't thank us yet," Sanji said giving her a wide smirk. "Our Halloween party isn't over yet!"

* * *

While the clock hit 4 pm Attia was sure everybody had passed out this time. Even she felt a little tipsy but other than that she was stable enough.

"Did you liked the dress?" a voice behind her asked.

Attia smiled and turned around facing the blond cook. He had a couple of drinks too but he was probably just the same as she was. She shrugged.

"I guess it looks good," she answered as Sanji got closer to her. "But it's way out of my comfort zone."

Sanji chuckled. "I've guessed that much," then he stopped now he was just an inch away from Attia's face. She gulped as her pulse quickened. "You know the marines were right when they told you, you couldn't be a princess a fluffy pink dress wouldn't suit you as much."

Attia felt like she was flying as the cooks warm lips closed on hers. He tasted like tobacco and something else… something sweet. Attia cling on to him, not sure if her jelly feeling legs would hold her anymore. Sanji broke the kiss and leaned towards her ear.

"Happy Halloween." He whispered before he kissed Attia one more time.

**Wow this took longer than I expected. I know it was pretty cliché but I really couldn't think anything else to write so sorry. I hoped everybody enjoyed it and please review! ^^ and happy Halloween even though it's not Halloween yet! **


End file.
